


Take Me Out

by WatchOverYourAssButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball game, Canon verse, Family time, M/M, Other, cas doing human stuff, kiss cam scenario, normal stuff, taking a break, teaching cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchOverYourAssButt/pseuds/WatchOverYourAssButt
Summary: The boys work hard, all three of them, so why can't they have a little self-indulgent break? In the form of a classic American game, of course. Dean and Sam feel the need to expose Cas to all the experiences glory. What they hadn't seemed to plan for, though, was the kiss cam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick lil ficlet (once again with the idea supplied by my dear friend Heather), when she shared that gif of the guys at the baseball game, and the two kiss cam dudes just kissing the shit out of each other and the dude in the middle looking freaked XD we just sort of ran with it and this happened.

 

 

 [Art by my friend and co-fanner, Heather]

 

***

The Winchester’s lives had been all about the fight, all about the next battle, next enemy, next life saved. Saving people, hunting things, stuff like that. It was a constant, not-professionally-paying job that they couldn’t usually check out of.

But now and again, they treated themselves. Whether it be something as simple yet huge as sleeping in, all weekend, to making a nice homemade meal and maybe watching some old classics. But then there were those moments, sometimes guilty pleasures insisted upon by Dean or Sam for purely their own wishes. Sometimes something they knew the other needed. Then times, like now, when they felt like they were owed a normal experience, especially the chance to show Castiel to the experience for his first time. Sam put his foot down, after hearing about one Dean’s first attempts at showing Cas the human ropes, and made it a point that Castiel would NOT be getting a second try at a damn brothel. At least not by their pressuring like Dean originally had.

Dean didn’t argue.

It wasn’t exactly a discussion, though; not a list of options they had to pick from. They knew what they wanted to do with Cas, they’d come across the option sifting through some old stuff Dean pulled out of Baby’s trunk. They’d happened upon a few extra pictures, some of Dean and his father, at a baseball game. It was old, and Dean couldn’t even remember it, he was so young—it felt like another lifetime. The only other memories of baseball either of them had was earned by Bobby, of course.

So, sure, it was partially self-serving reasons, for Sam to go online to find a game close by, and purchase some tickets. It was partially self-serving for Dean to manage to purchase on item each for them for a team none of them even knew well or supported beyond this one night (a shirt, a hat, and a foam finger, each which he would hand off once he figured out which was appropriate for each of them).

But it was for Cas, too. It wasn’t the most important thing, but it was human. It was memories. It was a part of THEIR lives that they wanted to share with HIM. It was something family did. And Cas is family.

So phones were on silent, the impala was making its way to the stadium, and the two hunters were feeling their own separate brands of excitement while Castiel just sat in the back, seeming constantly curious but expectant.

It didn’t take them very long. They had three hours before the game started, they stopped for some food before getting too far out, and then they were riding for an hour and a half before they made it. Dean had of course made sure they had a light meal at that diner, because he wanted to buy as much of the stand food as possible. Just because.

Once they found their seats, Dean was all grins.

“Damn, Sammy, you picked good.” He remarked as they settled into their seats, just perfectly settled just far away for a good view and hopes for maybe catching the ball, but nowhere near the nosebleed section. “You’re gonna be in charge of this from now on.”

Sam laughed as he sat down in the middle, Castiel too distracted to care and he just sat in the only free seat, looking around intently, fascinated by the amount of people here as Sam responded, “Yeah, because we’ll be doing this so much.”

“Hey. You never know. Oh!” Dean stood then, as if he were about to make his way back down the row, but he had a bag in front of him now that he seemed to need to sift through first, smirking like a child all the while. “Can’t experience a real game without this stuff.” He told them, and suddenly a hat flew straight at Castiel’s chest, and a foam finger was thrown at Sam’s face, who offered a fleeting bitch-face before observing the object, both items sporting the team design. Dean wiggled his brows. “Suit up~. I’m gonna go get some grub.” He remarked, pulling out what looked to be some item of clothing, and he made his way down the row.

Castiel watched him go curiously, not so much confused as fascinated. He glanced to Sam, who was now willingly donning his foam finger, and Cas didn’t mind in that moment whether or not he found himself enjoying this; it was obvious that in one way or another, this was needed for these two, because Castiel rarely saw them this happy and content and comfortable and normal, all at once.

Dean came back, bag gone, wearing a team shirt over his other clothes, and arms FULL of food and drinks, looking on the verge of all toppling over in a disaster (and a lot of those he passed seem to fear such), but this was apparently among one of his many skills, because he never even dropped a drip of cheese or catch up on his way to Sam and Cas.

“Got all cokes. Sam, get those before they bust from my grip.” Dean urged and Sam hurried, as Dean went on. “Got you a pickle, Sammy, and Cas, I thought you needed some variety for your first time, so; pickle, nachos and cheese, hot dog with most everything (you’ve had popcorn before so screw that), and a whole slew of sweets. Which I’m stealing some from yours.”

“Trying to fatten him up, Dean?” Sam teased.

“No? Just teaching him the variety. I got nachos and hot dogs, too.” Dean defended as Castiel took all his food, setting it up precariously in his lap. Dean’s gaze lingered, humored, as he watched Cas set it all up perfectly, the drink between his legs and food set on his lap, hat adorned and worn straight forward. It was weird to see his wild hair hidden away, but it was almost…appealing on him, in its own way.

Almost cute.

Dean cleared his throat, and turned his gaze on the field as he stuffed his face with the hot dog.

 

Once the game began, Sam and Dean took turns informing Castiel of how the game worked, what the players did, why they switched places. Sam gave little bits of history lessons, while Dean educated Cas on who seemed to be proving the best team, and the best players. It didn’t matter what team the three of them were sporting, Dean was giving props where props was due.

And Castiel was taking it all in, and by the time an hour of playing had passed, Cas was itching for new information, whether it be about the sport, the players, some movies (Sam had already argued with Dean about showing him a movie about his kin in an outfield), it didn’t matter.

But his next bit of information came from his own question. Because the projector across the field over the end where base was, it seemed as if some camera was searching the crowd, and stopping now and again before throwing up heart imagery and the whole stadium seemed to cheer.

“…What is going on there…?” Castiel asked, pointing to the projector.

“Um…most people call it kissing.” Sam teased, chuckling.

“I’m aware of the oral activity; I just mean…why is it being filmed?”

Dean laughed. “It’s the kiss cam, Cas. It’s just something some sports do. They scan the crowd, looking for a couple, or just two people really, and focus in on them to encourage a kiss.” Dean stated. “It’s just for fun.”

“Oh…so the crowd is cheering for the act to happen.” Castiel nodded.

“Yeah. Funny as hell, though, sometimes. They might accidently zero in on a parent and child, or a teen and grandparent, or two friends regardless of gender, or brother and sister. Like, this one dude, I saw on one of Sam’s sites-”

“I SHOWED you.” Sam interrupted to correct Dean, but the older Winchester kept going despite it.

“-he had a poster card, prepared for the situation, because he came with his sibling. The cam focused on them,” Dean was giggling, “He threw that shit up and it had “She’s my sister!!” all there and ready.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Castiel shook his head, but he wore a small smirk as he was finishing off his sweets (having finished off his dog and nachos half an hour ago). He was just licking his lips of some chocolate, when he simultaneously heard something that sounded like Sam giggling and Dean choking at the same time, which didn’t sound right.

He looked to Dean, and he seemed to be recovering from some sort of failure to consume whatever he’d tried to put down his mouth.

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean, though he did recover, did not answer. He just stared at the ground. Sam, however, seemed to be struggling through his small giggling to give Castiel his answer. When he couldn’t form words, just pointed towards the screen they’d all be observing minutes ago.

Up there, on the big screen, was the three of them. But with bunches of hearts zeroed in as if to burst like bubbles over them. Not all of them, no. Sam was completely barren of hearts. Cas and Dean, however, were bubbling with red and pink shapes around them. Castiel quirked his head. Sam kept giggling, only managing a short sentence.

“Not going away, ‘less you do somethin’.”

Castiel looked to Sam and then Dean, as obviously the kiss camera people, and now the many, many people in the stadium were urging the two victims to kiss. It was apparently a ridiculous but entertaining tradition amongst these sorts of sports.

So, Cas leaned over Sam, who sat back, slowly shutting up, as Castiel’s hand reached for Dean’s chin, pulling the red-faced man’s gaze to him. Dean looked confused, wide-eyed, and almost scared. The look he’d _tried_ to wear was one of those macho, ‘whatever, this is stupid’ looks Castiel had noticed he tended to wear, but it melted away as he felt Castiel grip his chin, pulling him 30% of the way before the angel went the rest of the 70% percent and placed a lingering, almost deep kiss on Dean’s lips. It was unmoving though, and Castiel pulled back after only a few seconds, when he’d only flitted his eyes open and noticed Dean’s eyes were still wide.

The crowd was cheering, there were a few boos, and ‘love is love’ cries to cover them up, but Castiel was too worried about Dean’s reaction. He looked up to the kiss cam to witness what he knew he would; a snap shot of their kiss, Sam’s eyes just peaking over Castiel’s hat, which was pushed a bit askew and backwards. Dean was beat red, and though Castiel could see as much as he’d felt, Dean’s lips had slightly pressed back, he still seemed so in shock and embarrassed.

Castiel sat back in his seat as Dean did the same, just watching the game when not looking down at his hands, or flitting his eyes around, just sitting in his silence.

Sam was no help, because every other minute, he’d start up laughing again. It didn’t matter that Dean stomped his big moose foot every time.

 

Castiel kept looking from the game to Dean, and not one single glance made him feel any better. He was so confused…that’s what he was _supposed_ to do, was it not? The camera had chosen the two of them, so they were supposed to, weren’t they? Was Dean upset about being chosen? Was the kiss unsatisfactory? Castiel himself didn’t have enough experience, except with people he either didn’t know or, at the time, were confusingly opposed to. Kissing someone like Dean was…different. Castiel considered speaking to him, but decided against it. He then considered speaking to Sam, but the younger Winchester was still victim to random laugh fits and Castiel didn’t think it best right now.

That’s when Dean stood, with a brief mutter to them both (something about nachos) and Cas shrunk back in a slightly guilty fashion, confusion on his face. Dean made his way past them both quickly, head down, and faint redness still painting his features. Castiel inwardly remarked to himself how he noticed, with the flush to Dean’s neck, the freckles settled there, but then the man was gone, and he shrunk into his seat and dismissed the thoughts.

It was only a minute after Dean left but Castiel couldn’t focus on the game anymore. Sam’s laughter had stopped, though he still wore a small smile as Castiel looked to him.

“Sam…I need you to be serious with me. The ceasing of your laughter would be appreciated as I ask your help in understanding this.” Castiel spoke then, very seriously.

Sam bit his lip. “I’ll do my best, Cas, but I’m not making promises.”

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “Fine…what…what did I…do wrong, exactly…?”

Sam laughed, but it wasn’t the amused giggle from before, it was more of an exasperated sigh. “Oh, Cas, man…” he shook his head, and sat a little straighter then.

 

It was nearly ten minutes since Dean had left. He’d acquired the nachos he’d mumbled about, and had finished them, and a coke…or two. And a good collection of sweets were just finished off as well. That small, logical voice in the back of his mind told him he should head back before they get just worried enough to come looking. But then again, Dean just wanted to stay here…amongst the comfort of food, away from most anyone who might’ve seen that. Especially _those two._ He couldn’t face them, either of them, just yet…his mind was too crazy trying to catch up with everything, make sense of how exactly he FELT about what had just happened…

Shit, his heart was still racing. He had to stop himself from thinking about it too much, or he’d feel this spike to his pulse again, it was ridiculous. This was some preteen bullshit, and he just wasn’t having it.

He tossed his trash away and finally mustered the courage to start marching back then, only to be met with a hat atop a familiar trench-coated form coming straight for him. He swallowed hard and considered going back for another coke. Or maybe water this time.

Castiel, for all the determined nature he’d held in his gaze and walk up until stopping before Dean in the common area, suddenly looked as nervous and uncomfortable as Dean currently felt. Cas opened his mouth to speak, before shutting it, and opening again, and shutting again.

Dean, barely even tried to open his mouth, looking around and considering a lie, all the lies, any lie, but he couldn’t manage any words either.

“Your nachos…” Castiel’s words finally came out.

Dean raised a brow.

Castiel cleared his throat in embarrassment, shaking his head. “I’m assuming you got them…?”

“…Yeah. A few, actually.” He forced laughter, as usual trying to use humor to diffuse the discomfort. “Might NEED a hunt, after all I ate at this-”

“Sam informed me…” Castiel finally began with his original point and Dean felt as if he were suddenly gagged by his own words, unable to speak. “…He informed me that I might have been…abrupt in my actions, despite the tradition you explained. I thought you…were put off, because I…did it wrong, or that you didn’t want it to happen at all, that it was…an offense.”

Dean shifted on his feet, looking as if he might try to speak, but Cas kept going.

“…I realize I very likely should have asked first, before committing such an act, no matter the reason for it happening. I apologize..”

Dean awkwardly shook his head as way of either offering forgiveness, or dismissing the need for apology, but his face was becoming as red as before, the freckles over his cheeks standing out like strange stars.

It was Castiel’s turn to blush, though, now. His lips parted, and he cleared his throat and took a breath before speaking again in a voice…very small and unusual for the angel. Despite the still present gruff in his tone, it was obviously a very careful and sensitive question.

“Do you think…I might could kiss you…again, sometime…?”

Dean was utterly speechless at first, of course, and the scoffed laugh almost worried Castiel and the moment Dean noticed the growing look of rejection, he offered a small, crooked smile to the angel, and Castiel offered one back.

Dean finally found his words, then. “…I certainly wouldn’t mind it.”

 

Sam, seeming unsurprised and undisturbed, spent the rest of the game on his own. Only when the game finished and he’s standing and gathering Dean’s abandoned trash does he actually spot them pointlessly making their way back to the seats.

“Is it over already..?” Dean asks with a permanent smirk on his face. It was one Sam knew well, a very cocky and satisfied look that seemed to fit with the messed up state of his shirt, which seemed to have managed to have its buttons become a little askew. Castiel was no better, though he wasn’t as cocky, he was clearly satisfied by the smile HE wore.

Sam just laughed and dumped everything in the trashcan as the other two lead the way out behind the mass of people. It doesn’t pass Sam’s notice, how close Cas and Dean now stand, nor how it seemed they were failing to hide their intertwined hands.

“So, how was the game?” Dean asked pointlessly, Sam not even sure his brother cared.

Sam just laughed, passing what seemed to be one of the staff members working at the stadium. Unnoticed by his brother or the angel, he gave the man’s hand a shake, passing him money and getting something from him in the process before catching up to the other two as he remarked, “Oh, the game, it was good, it was good. How was the gay?”

 

Well, Cas and Dean weren’t holding hands again until they got to the car, because Dean proceeded to chase down his brother, initially for the teasing remark, but then with renewed intent when he noticed a collections of pictures, from the kiss cam, that Sam had somehow acquired (and he never got all of them away from the towering mass of moose).

All in all, their original intentions with this trip may not have worked EXACTLY as planned. But Sam couldn’t see Dean wanting to change a thing about how the event unfolded.

He was pretty sure the single picture Dean had managed to get was going somewhere more sacred than that trash bin the hunter had original threatened.

Castiel got himself a copy as well. He thought it was a fitting enough capture of his own baseball experience.

It was a great game.


End file.
